Comfort
by Kiriin
Summary: Alois had never felt loved, until Claude found the way to his heart.  Rating is T, but there are hints of sex there


_"__Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel...__"_

I never really understood what love meant, since I never had the chance to really feel that captivating feeling of being loved by someone. Nor did I ever experience how it was to be held by someone that cherishes me dearly.

My soul was as empty as my heart, I kept looking for something to fill up that emptiness inside of me.

People kept me down, laughed or pointed at me when I'd walk past.

That's when I lost everything.

In the endless forests I wondered around, spider webs shining in the dim moonlight, giving them a magical glow. It seemed like they were guiding me through the dark woods.

Slowly I was sinking deeper, falling into the bottomless pit I would never be able to come out of again.

There was no one that would hold my hand while falling, no one that'd grief if I would pass away.

"Master.."

A soft voice woke me up from my slumber, I could feel a gloved hand caressing my cheek softly as I opened my eyes. "C-Claude.." I uttered the name of my butler, still woozy.

"Breakfast is severed, Master."

How typical of him, I thought. Everything according to schedule. Well what else could I expect from a butler like Claude.

Like every single morning the man dressed me up, as I had ordered him to. He acted out even my tiniest request, even the silly ones.

I watched him closely, how his hands swiftly buttoned down my shirt. Not one single wrinkle in my clean white shirt, no stains on my shorts nor any dirt on my boots. I chuckled, typical as always.

I loved the way my butler would look at me with that expressionless face, while in his eyes I could clearly see that deniable wish to devour me to the end.

If it wasn't for him being here, I wouldn't exist.

"Master?"

I blinked at Claude, who was now face to face with me. I chuckled again softly, my arms slowly wrapping around the demon's neck. "Hey Claude, you're not getting tired of the same old thing?" I said, close to his ear. "Must be bothersome to take care of a spoiled brat like me, huh?"

To my disappointment, Claude didn't even budge. It was as if my charms never seemed to get him.

"I'm here to serve my master, that's what I do." He said calmly, raising on his feet.

I watched him go for the door, but I didn't want him to leave just yet. Swiftly I threw myself at him, my hands creeping up my chest. "Claude… Stay with me for now."

_The only thing I want is to feel you close to me.._

"…Yes, your Highness." I could hear a tad bit of irritation in his voice, but it only made me cling to him more.

Just a little more, just to be held.

".. Master?"

Before I even realised it tears were rolling down my cheeks. What did he do to sweep me off my feet that easily? Why did he stir me up like that and leave me hanging?

It was when I felt those arms wrapped around me, that my heart started beating rapidly. It felt warm, even though Claude always seemed so cold.

I was pleasantly surprised by it, only wanting to hold him more. To never let go of him.

Like we were meant to be like this forever.

For a minute I thought I was soaring, floating through the air, until my body bounced onto the surface of my bed.

"C-Claude.." Hi slips touched my temple, going down inch by inch. The warmth felt so unreal, almost hard to bear.

My body was yearning for him. I only wanted him, no one else. He embraced me out of the blue, building me up and breaking me down at the same time.

But even when he violated me deeply, taking my last bit of innocent that was left away from me, I felt that the wasn't playing games with my heart.

He held me with his words, his warmth and more importantly, he returned my once thought of as one-sided love, making it mutual.

I never really understood what love meant, until my butler taught me how to..

A child with an ugly past, that's what made me so drawn to him.

He was ill-mannered, vain and self-centred. That all hidden behind the face of a 14-year-old boy that was always glowing as he smiled.

Though I knew his darkest secrets.

As a butler, I'll serve my master to all cost.. But as the demon I am, I want to devour him to the very end. His soul was what used to be my guideline through the difficulties of coping with my master's most trivial requests, that sinful soul, a young one at that.

But at certain heights the master's soul wasn't the only thing I wanted to have.

What I longed for now was having him, Alois Trancy.

Demons know no love, is what they would have said. Maybe that was so, but as long as I would be the only one seeing him at his worst and best, I would tell him this is love.


End file.
